vidyafandomcom-20200213-history
Diablo 3
Diablo 3 is the sequel to EA's popular 'World of Warcraft ', featuring amazing 2003 era graphics. Blizzard might of had something to do with it, but they fired all the people who actually made Diablo back in 1998. Players run through colorful dungeons, and click enemies until they die. Sometimes they pick up items that make killing enemies easier. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Sorry. Real Money Auction House Have you ever wanted to buy tiny items you can't even see on your character, rendered in 5 bit depth, for REAL MONEY?! Now you no longer have to play crappy F2P games to do such a thing. Diablo 3 ships with a real money auction house, so they can profit off you profiting off selling digital items they profited by making and selling as part of a $60 game. You've all been scammed assholes. 50 Reasons Why Diablo 3 is Shit 1. It's shit. 2. Only faggots play it. 3. "I would like to have some inspiration from a few of the features in Diablo 3 to add into one of my upcoming games '0x10c'." - Markus Alexej "That Fat Jew" Persson 4. It's only an online game. 5. Blizzard supported SOPA. 6. Blizzard supported PIPA. 7. Blizzard will support CISPA. 8. It's shit. 9. >implying any company owned by Activsion can make a good game 10. It's World of Warcraft in disguise. 11. dat auction house 12. It's Pay-to-Win. 13. "We wanted to appeal to the Call of Duty audience." - Todd Howard 14. It's Skyrim in disguise. 15. The music is shit. 16. The game is shit. 17. Complete rip-off of Titan Quest. 18. Jaggies errywhere 19. "Do u want 2 trade?" will be repeated by many other Diablo 3 players. 20. Lost the grimdark feel, but still tries to be grimdark with its title. 21. No media coverage on how it's bad for children. 22. Even if it did, it would rank up with Mass Effect. 23. Which was also shitty. 24. No PVP. 25. It's Runescape in disguise. 26. Jagex said it was shit. 27. We know whatever Jagex says is correct. 28. Diablo 3 is shit. 29. The only people that play it are 30. Nostalgiafags 31. Edgy kiddies 32. BRs 33. Russian hackers 34. Greedy faggots that want to make money off of the auction house. 35. and not Bobby Kotick 36. No randomized dungeons 37. It will be called the greatest Diablo even though those same people who say that haven't played Diablo 1 or 2. 38. Grinding for no reward other than to kill computer monsters. 39. You will regret buying Diablo 3. 40. It's not Diablo 2. 41. It's shit. 42. There are better games coming out in 2012. 43. You would be supporting Blizzard if you bought it. 44. You would also be supporting Activsion if you bought it. 45. Even Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is better than this shit. 46. You would be paying for a shit-tier RPG. 47. It's not Tit Quest. 48. Everyone will laugh at you if you buy this shit. 49. Could have had a V8. 50. Diablo 3 is a shit game. Category:Shit-Tier Category:Casual Category:Keynesian Category:Korean wannabe Category:rip-off Category:Pay 2 win Category:Controlled Market